Could You Be Loved?
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: I have no idea what anyone else thinks of this pairing, I just see so much potential for Charles and Raven as a couple, not as siblings. (The taste of their kiss is pure girly fluff, couldn't help myself!) Bit of dirty-ness at the end, I ship this!


Charles skulked into the large mansion, the door closing with a whisper that felt as loud as a missile as he tried to slip into his bedroom without the attention of Raven. He felt for her mind, only to see where she was, but found an emptiness in her bedroom that wasn't often there. He sighed, at least he wouldn't get a lecture on being out late but he sure as hell would give her one when she got home.

Raven languished in the burly arms of the sailor, his breath smelled of stale beer and his stubble scratched along her small cheek, she liked this form, a short, brunette with quick eyes and a vicious smile. He had spotted her instantly, marching across the bar and ordering her a scotch, she had grinned, downed it and pulled his arm to lead him out the door. Her body felt restless, he was big and he had been fast and hard but she wasn't happy. Her body still ached for something and she wanted desperately to be in her own skin, wandering around the mansion not being stifled by this man's suddenly oppressive heat. He barely stirred as she slipped back into the tight, red dress she had worn and picked her heels up from by the door, the ripped panties she left bunched at the foot of the bed, something to remember me by, she thought with a grin.

Charles awoke, startled. The lights in the hallway were seeping into his room and he could hear pots banging in the kitchen, what on Earth was she doing!? He stumbled out of bed, pulling some track pants over his naked lower half and leaving himself bare-chested. She stood with her back to him, trying desperately to cook an omelette, he couldn't help staring, her natural blue form was so exotically beautiful, the red hair striking against her skin, he moved forward as though to touch her then stopped with a blush, arm back by his side.

"Raven?" He queried, a smile in his voice.

"Fuck! You scared me Charles!" She whirled around to face him, knocking a plate to the floor at the same time.

"Where have you been!?" He demanded, his tone teasing but with a hint of anger, time for her to taste her own medicine.

"I well…" She stuttered, he was almost certain if she could blush she would be.

"Yes? I am waiting. You could have died for all I know, you can't just disappear on me!" He stated, using the exact words she had used on him two nights previous.

"Oh…piss off… I was having sex with a sailor! Okay!? Is that what you wanted to hear? Out being a tart and throwing myself at people! Isn't that what you do, on your nights out!?" What had started as an angry rebuttal ended as a bitter question.

"Isn't it Charles? Isn't that what you do?"

He was floored. Why was she so angry? He had planned a neat little lecture all out but now all he could do was stare.

Raven screamed internally. He was just standing there, lip pulled between his teeth like some student struggling with a particularly hard math question. Why did he have to be so goddamn handsome and infuriating all at the same time!?

"You don't even understand, not a single thing, do you?" She whispered, rushing from the room so he wouldn't see her tears. She heard him pacing in front of her door for hours and the whole time she sobbed, muffling it as much as she could with her pillow, he finally left just before dawn and she could only wish that he would come back. She looked herself over, her yellow eyes were a bit glazed but apart from that she looked exactly the same, for once she wished her form would show the anguish she was feeling. She slipped into her most common human shape, long blonde hair swishing over her shoulders as she wandered into the kitchen in her large, TMNT tee and pyjama shorts. Charles glanced up from a heavy novel he had propped open on the table as he stirred batter in a bowl.

"Good morning!" She said brightly, giving him a strained smile.

"We need to talk about this Raven." He stated in monotone, placing the bowl on a bench and wiping his hands on his track pants.

"Uh, yeah, right." She stuttered, shrugging but feeling herself begin to sweat at the thought of what she would have to tell him.

"Let's just sit here." He gestured to the small brown couch and she sat gratefully, glad that he was being amicable.

"What was all that, last night?" He asked, looking at her tenderly and gently rubbing her knee, like he knew she liked. Raven sighed, how to tell him…?

"I only meant… I said those things because well. Charles I love you." She stated, gouging it his reaction by staring at him from the corner of her eyes. His hand didn't stop and his face held no change.

"Yes I know Raven, I love you too but I hardly see…?"  
"NO YOU DON"T SEE!" She shouted, shoving away from him, his hand dropped to the couch and she inwardly chastised, she hated to see him hurt.

"Well then explain!" He replied curtly, rubbing an index finger against his temple in his annoyance.

She knew this was about as openly rude as he got and she had to fix this.

Charles couldn't comprehend what was happening. All he was trying to do was help but her incessant avoidance and yelling was wearing him down, how much more of this did he have to look forward to before he would get to hear the actual problem!?

"I am sorry, I don't mean to get angry." She whispered wrapping one arm quickly over his shoulders in a half hug then drawing it back. He softened at the contact and turned fully toward her.

"Tell me."

"I was drunk the other night and I just let my emotions get out, you know I only vent to you Charles and I just needed you and you didn't understand but I shouldn't have been angry then… Or now. And I am truly regretful." He nodded his encouragement.

"The reason I said those things about you, sleeping around. Was because, well, I was jealous. I see you day in and day out, sleeping with these small, plain, normal girls and I wonder what you see in them that I don't have and I wonder if you don't want me because I am mutant, even though you say mutant and proud you obviously don't want a girl with a physical mutation because you don't want me and you say you love me but not how I want and I just, it hurts to see those girls traipse through here and you tell them I am your sister and that is what hurts the most and you won't even look at me when I am blue and…" He cut her steady stream of words off mid-sentence with a kiss, her lips were like ice, so cold they burned, it felt like hot coffee, winter mornings and the smell of the ocean, all the things he loved. She didn't respond at first, her lips placid under his but still lovely. When he pulled back, the most beautiful sight faced him, she was her full blue self, her flaming hair swept off her face and her lips parted and slightly moist from his attention.

"I don't look at you like this because I wouldn't be able to contain myself." He whispered hoarsely and grinned at her cheekily.

"But… I thought?" Raven stuttered, her eyes like molten gold in their arousal.

"I know, I thought so too, I thought we were siblings, that that was what we both wanted but we have been lying about that for a long time." He mused, lifting his hand and placing it on her neck as his thumb glanced along her collar bone.

"Yes, we have been lying for a long, long time." She whispered as she drew closer to him.

She shoved the door open with her foot as he carried her into his room, it smelt of cologne and old books and she smiled, leaning down to place small kisses on his stubbly cheeks. He smiled back as he placed her gently onto the soft mattress, never breaking her gaze as he pulled of his tight t-shirt and slid his pants to the floor. Their kisses were deep and slow, there was no rushing to any of her movements and it already struck Raven how different this was to the other times she had sex. Of course Charles made it different, his presence put her into a state of arousal she had never felt around anyone before, his tongue and lips sliding on her throat made her ache. He traced lazily down her body with his long fingers, learning every groove of her body and stopping only to gently pull her nipples and rub her clit.

"I need you." She sighed into his thick hair, pulling him atop of her. He looked down at her and she felt more loved than she ever had. His eyes were like deep pools she could spend hours gazing into, she was brought back by the feel of his large penis slowly starting to enter her. He was even bigger than she would have guessed and she felt her body struggle to stretch out and accommodate him. It felt wonderful! She keened in pleasure as he started to rock steadily back and forth, one hand rubbing her while the other slipped under her arse and pulled her hips up to him, he leaned forward and she tasted her name on his breath as he pulled all the way out then shoved back in even deeper than before. She was melting into him, the sensations of physical pleasure and her love making her scream his name long before her release, he pulled her up and flipped so she sat atop him, she had never felt so confident in her true form, his eyes were black with desire as well as love and he couldn't stop running his fingers over every inch of her body, she rode him slowly, letting friction, his thrusting and the sound of him moaning finish her off. He came soon after, with a long deep moan and pulled her down close to him, they fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other, her head on his chest and a smile on their lips.


End file.
